The Temptation of Timmy Turner
by spangladesh920
Summary: Sequel to 'The Tribulations of Timmy Turner'. His mother is in rehab, and Timmy is staying at Tootie's house. Will the close confines drive our pink hat wearing hero insane?
1. Timmy's POV

_Summary: Set a couple of weeks after the events in "The Tribulations of Timmy Turner". His mom is in Rehab, and Timmy has elected to stay with Tootie and her parents. However, will the close confines with his beloved cause our pink hat wearing hero to give in to his most primal urges? This chapter is from Timmy's P.O.V. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters used herein and the show that they are portrayed on are the property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. The song is "Back at One" by Brain McKnight and is owned by him or the record label. _

It seems like forever since I saw my mother last. After Tootie and I showed her the videotape, she agreed to voluntarily go into a rehab facility to get sober. The day she went in, I accepted an offer from Tootie's parents to stay with them for a month while Mom got help. The only caveat was that I had to stay in the guest room, which is Vicky's former room! I still get the creeps just walking in there, knowing full well what went on in here while Vicky inhabited the room.

The only upside is that Tootie is right across the hall. This is a lot better then the time this house "mysteriously" burned down and they had to stay with us. Ok, so I didn't wish away the lava when I had the chance, but I was young and dumb. What do you want from a ten year old whose evil babysitter and stalker could now presumably move far, far away? Fortunately, Tootie doesn't know that, because I would be in so much trouble! This time, I'm enjoying "technically living together" with her, even if we can't have much physical contact.

These first couple of weeks have gone by just fine. Tootie will gently wake me up with a kiss and a smile. She looked so hot in that revealing little pink nightie that she would wear. I know she does it just to drive me insane. People think I have some weird hang up on the color pink, and I do. However it's only when Tootie wears it because she looks so damn hot! Oh who am I kidding, Tootie would look hot in a freakin potato sack!

This morning, I woke up early so I could see Cosmo and Wanda off, they told me last night that they had to go to Fairy World, but didn't get too specific.

"Good morning Timmy!" both said as they _poofed_ out of their fishbowl and into their fairy forms

"Morning guys! How soon until you have to go?" I ask them as I rub the sleep from my eyes.

"About an hour sport, got any wishes until we go?" Wanda asked with a smile.

"Only one: I wish you guys would tell me why you're going to Fairy World today." I said.

They looked at each other, and then waved their wands and the wish was granted.

"We're going to meet Blonda and Juandissimo for breakfast. They say they have something very important to tell us." Cosmo said robotically.

_Blonda and Juandissimo? That doesn't make much sense, but whatever. _I tell myself.

"Well you guys could've told me that. Here I was figuring that it was some secret probation hearing with Jorgen." I tell them. That didn't make sense either, because they got off probation two years ago, but you never know, especially with Cosmo. Snowball the Hydra could've made an appearance at the WAY wrong time and pissed Jorgen the hell off enough to give them probation again.

"Oh no sweetie, nothing like that. They tell us they have good news, but coming from those two, I'm still kind of wary." Wanda said.

I knew her relationship with her sister was strained at best, and she hasn't spoken to Juandissimo since the whole "F.U.N. Academy Incident". I figured that Wanda had enough right to be wary. It was a very rare occasion when either of their names passed Wanda's lips. Both had hurt her so bad at times that I'm not totally certain that she could or even would forgive them. It has become an unspoken rule not to mention them in Wanda's prescence.

Cosmo on the other hand would jump at any opportunity to be near Blonda, even though he was deeply in love with Wanda. There was a period where their marriage had nearly broken up, but an emergency consult with Dr. Rip Studwell had confirmed what Wanda feared. It was due to the fagigily gland that Cosmo received from the evil genius Anti-Cosmo. Dr. Studwell prescribed some medicine to control it, and it seemed to work. Well, it worked when he remembered to _take_ the damn pill. Wanda and I had to routinely remind him to take it.

I decided not to tell them that they could just _poof _to Tootie's room if they wanted to see Blonda and Juandissimo. The night I told Tootie about what had happened between my mom and I, I noticed the blonde and purple birds she had by her bed. It didn't take much to figure it out, especially with the crowns on top of their heads. I'll wait on telling her I know, even though neither hers nor my godparents will be taken away.

That hour passed by in a flash, and they both gave me a hug before _poofing_ away in a small cloud of smoke. I just smiled and nodded my head as I made my way over to my laptop. I had to charge my digital music player, so I figured I would listen to music while I did it.

I plugged it in, then looked over my shoulder to make sure Tootie was nowhere in the area. I then pulled up the play list I listened to the most: _Songs about Tootie. _I found the right song out of 205 and let it play. I always felt this song spoke so true about her and me.

_It's undeniable... that we should be together...  
It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real...  
If all things in time, time will reveal...  
Yeah... _

One... you're like a dream come true...  
Two... just wanna be with you...  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that you're the only one for me...  
Four... repeat steps one through three...  
Five... make you fall in love with me...  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start back at one (yeah)

Yes, despite my reputation as a hard rock fan, love songs make me melt. Ever since Tootie and I got together I always listen when one comes on and try to see her and I in the lyrics. I never did this when I was hounding Trixie, but I realize that's because I never really loved her like I love Tootie. 

So incredible... the way things work themselves out...  
And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe...  
And undesirable... for us to be apart...  
Never would of made it very far...  
Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart  
Cause...

One... you're like a dream come true  
Two... just wanna be with you  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me  
Four….repeat steps one through three  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One...

I close my eyes and feel the music with my heart. I thank God that I realized what I had in Tootie before it was too late. I'm a very lucky young man and I know it. To have a girlfriend that would stick by me through all of this is a blessing I wouldn't trade for anything. 

Say farewell to the dark of night... I see the coming of the sun...  
I feel like a little child... whose life has just begun...  
You came and breathed new life  
into this lonely heart of mine...  
You threw out the life line... just in the Nick of Tiimmmeeee...

One... you're like a dream come true  
Two... just wanna be with you  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me... girl and...  
Four... repeat steps one through three  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One.

The song ends, then I switch back to my normal _Rock_ play list. I can't have my reputation tarnished now can I? I laugh at that last thought, knowing it was ridiculous to try and hide my emotions from Tootie. She has a knack for sniffing out when I am hurting and would find the words to make me feel better. Now if only I had that same ability, then things would be a lot smoother sometimes.

The images of Tootie in that tight little nightie run through my mind, and I'm finding it very hard to control those sudden urges. It's becoming increasingly more difficult to control because we are no longer five houses down the street from one another; we are five _feet_ from one another. I can hear the shower running, and since her parents went to the grocery store I know it's my Toot. I have to resist the urge to try and peek in at her; I don't want to seem like a pervert do I?

I now know what that band meant when they sang that they were on the "Highway to Hell"! I finally cannot resist anymore and I sneak into her room. _Thank God her fairies aren't here_! I think as I begin to riffle a little through her chest of drawers. _Pay dirt! _I think as I find her underwear drawer. My eyes go wide when they behold a whole drawer full of pink bras and thongs! I hear the shower turn off, so I close the drawer and hightail it back to "my" room. _That little tease! _I think with a wicked grin on my face.

The door to the bathroom opens and closes. I can smell her body wash, and it sends shivers up and down my spine. _Be cool Turner, breathe!_ The left side of my brain screamed while the right side was just drooling over her nearly naked form as its image danced in the back of my mind. _  
_

I walk down to the kitchen, fill a baggie full of ice, and place it first on my head, then between my legs. _Cool it Turner, you only have two more weeks then it's back to normal. _I scold myself. I then feel a strange sensation, like there are two eyes boring holes into the back of my head from the steps. _Oh God, she knows! _my mind yells. I know I'm in for it big time if that's true. Whatever happens, this is going to be a _very _long two weeks at this rate!

_A/N: Read and Review please. The only real angst in this story will be coming from Mrs. Turner later on. I hope that I didn't have Timmy come off as TOO much of a creep. Up next is the whole situation from Tootie's point of view. Is she having the same feelings as her beloved Timmy, or is she handling it better? Read on to find out! _


	2. Tootie's POV

_Summary: This is Tootie's point of view of the past two weeks. She is happier then ever that Timmy is close by and that his mother is getting the help she so desperately needs to beat her addiction. However, does our formerly pigtailed friend have ulterior motives? _

_Disclaimer: See chapter #1, however the song here is "SOS (Rescue Me)" by Rihanna and the usual stuff applies. _

These past two weeks have been like heaven for me. Not only is Timmy right across the hall from me, but I get to wake him up with gentle kisses. While it's been fun having him around, I can't help but feel that he's being driven to the edge of sanity. Oh that's right, he is because I'm tormenting the hell out of him, but it's all in a good way.

You see, I'm just trying to get back at him for all the awful treatment in the past. Yes I have accepted his numerous apologies, but to me, there is no better revenge then seeing the look on his face when he wakes up to see me in the low cut pink nightie that I bought the moment I found out he was staying with us while his mother is in rehab for alcohol abuse.

I love this, I get to flirt and drive him insane and he can do nothing about it! Oh I'm sure that once his mom comes out of rehab and he goes back home that he will plan revenge, but for the moment I'm winning this battle. You should've seen his face when I answered the door the first day he moved in wearing my old Catholic school girl outfit. The poor boy's jaw nearly hit China! I know I got the reaction I was looking for, because he had such a hard time walking in the door!

I know he has a hang up on the color pink when I wear it, so I use that to my advantage whenever possible. I'm not trying to be slutty don't get me wrong on that. All I'm trying to do is torment him like he did me. It's payback pure and simple. I know, I'm evil, but it's so fun to break character every now and then you know.

It's like the time I wore a tight fitting pink t-shirt that just clung to my body to school. The poor boy couldn't stop drooling all day! With me around, I'm surprised that he can maintain an A-B average in school!

I woke up this morning bent on continuing this psychological warfare, but I was a little disappointed to find that he was already awake. I could hear him talking with his god parents, so I decided to have a talk with mine.

"Blonda, Juandissimo! Are you guys awake?" I ask after changing into my normal clothes.

They _poofed _into their fairy forms and greeted me warmly.

"Good morning Tootie!" they both said.

"What are you guys up to today?" I asked because I had heard snippets of Timmy's conversation with Cosmo and Wanda.

"We are going to have a talk with my sister and her husband. We need to be in Fairy World in an hour to meet them for breakfast sweetheart." Blonda said in a reassuring tone.

I smile; they have always been honest with me. That's one thing that I absolutely love about them. "So you're going to tell them you're married then I take it?" I ask.

"Yes we are _mi amore. _We feel the time is right, and I also hope we can mend some broken bridges. Wanda hasn't talked to me since an incident with my former godchild." Juandissimo told me.

I only know of this godchild from stories. I never push about the identity because I know it's forbidden, and from the sound of it, he was evil. Huh, kinda sounds like Remy Buxaplenty but what reason would that rich, arrogant butt licker have for needing a god parent? Oh well, it doesn't concern me.

"Well good for you guys. I just hope Cosmo and Wanda will forgive you guys, but from everything you told me they will." I said with a smile.

The hour went by so fast; we just sat around and talked. I opened up about my plans concerning the payback I was dealing out to my loving boyfriend. Blonda just sat back and laughed long and hard at it while I'm pretty sure that Juandissimo couldn't believe that his sweet and innocent goddaughter was capable of such deeds.

After hugs all around, they _poofed _away in their trademark puff of smoke. I rolled my neck and began to prepare for a long, hot shower. I could hear music coming from Timmy's room, and I stopped to listen. I sighed and had a big smile on my face when I heard the sweet sounds of "Back at One" by Brian McKnight coming from the speakers of his laptop.

He has everybody fooled into thinking he's some kind of rocker boy, because I know he has that soft side to him. I lean against his doorway and just listened. He always listened to this kind of music when he thought no one was around. Silly boy, he should know better then to try and hide his emotions from me. I always have been able to draw out whatever he was feeling at that moment in time, be it love, or hate, or sadness.

I shake my head as the song ends and he switches back to his normal blaring rock music. He is so in love with that reputation that I'm half tempted to out his love of love songs. I enter the shower and wash my cares away. However I can't shake the feeling that a certain someone has entered my room.

That feeling grows deeper as I hear what sounds like my drawers being opened and shut. Did I just hear a gasp? Nah, it must be my imagination. I'm so glad that Mom and Dad got me this waterproof radio for the shower. I love listening to the local pop station while I do my thing. As always, I hit it right at the perfect time, and it has a song that I absolutely adore playing.

_I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
I'm aggressive just one thought of closing up  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help  
_

_S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

Yup, this song says it all. Ever since I first fell for him I have felt this way. Timmy has always been my knight in shining armor, even when he was creeped out by me. That young man still has the ability to make my stomach twist into knots with just one look.

_This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it  
_

_Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot  
My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock  
Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right  
Take me on I'm put desire up in your arms tonight  
I'm out with you, you got me head over heels  
Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel _

S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
_Y.O.U. are making (Y.O.U.) this hard,  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night _

This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it ('Cause you on my mind)  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me (someone come and rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

I can't help but smile when this song is on, because it tells my story perfectly. I sent out an SOS, and he finally answered the call. He makes me weak in the knees and any and every other cliché you can think of. I just melt whenever he holds me. Wow, I've got it bad don't I? Well, I've had it bad for nearly a decade now so I deserve some relief. 

Boy, you know you got me feeling open  
And boy, your loves enough with words unspoken  
I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do it's true  
I'm going crazy over you,  
I'm begging

S.O.S. please somebody help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard (are you making this hard for me, baby?),  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me (someone rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it ('cause any time)  
I'm lost you, got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me (best of me), I'm losing it.

I finish washing my long hair and shut off the shower. Ok, now I must be delusional because I could've sworn I heard footsteps _running_ out of my room. I shake it off as nothing and I go in and get dressed. Everything seemed normal, that is until I went to my intimate drawer. I had shut it tight, but here it was slightly ajar.

_Why that little…he went through my intimate drawer! Oh he's doomed now! _I think as I get dressed. I was going to leave him alone, but now it's war! I slip on a white tank top that I know will show the pink 32C bra underneath and a tight pair of short-shorts with the pink lacey thong riding high on my hips.

I hear footsteps heading downstairs so I follow them. I see Timmy putting an ice pack on his head, and then between his legs! _Your going down hard Timothy Turner, mark my words! _I think as I just sit back and watch.

_A/N: Read and Review please. Uh oh, our pink hat wearing friend has crossed the line this time! How will Tootie get back at him? Read on to find out. Coming up, we check in with Mrs. Turner as she struggles with her demons. _


	3. Mrs Turner in Hell

_Summary: Now we come to the portion of the story where we enter "Angst-Land" and find out how Mrs. Turner is doing in rehab. She is struggling with her demons and the thought of beating her son. How is she coping? Read on to find out! _

_Disclaimer: Read Chapter #1. No song this time around, sorry guys. _

As I sit here in this room, I can't help but think that this isn't the kind of room I deserve to be in. I deserve to be in a cold, grey jail cell! I beat my one and only son while on the worst bender I've been on since my college days. It wasn't even his fault, his friends and girlfriend had been kind enough to try and keep his mind off his father's funeral the next day…and I guess I was jealous that no one had done that for me.

I can hardly remember the events as they unfolded, but somehow someone managed to capture it for all time on videotape. Those horrible images still flash through my mind, as does the sickening sounds of leather and metal on flesh and my son's anguished cries begging and pleading with me to stop. I don't even know why I drank that night. I hadn't had a drop of liquor since I found out I was pregnant with Timmy almost sixteen years ago. I guess the pain of losing my beloved husband sent me spiraling over the edge.

I lay here awake, hearing the anguished cries and moans of the junkies trying to get clean. This goes on twenty-four hours a day, but it seems to get worse at night. All I do when I hear them is curl up in a ball on my bed and sob. _This is what Hell must be like, well I better get used to it _I think. All they do is remind me of the sounds Timmy made when I beat him so savagely with that belt.

It was after seeing that video that I knew I had to get well, so I voluntarily checked myself in here for a month to get sober again. I cannot in good conscience continue that destructive pattern, especially towards Timmy. I already lost my husband; I don't need or want to lose my son as well because I can't control myself.

I'm so grateful that Timmy didn't go to the police, because that videotape was all the evidence they would've needed to lock me up and throw away the key. I'm also grateful that his girlfriend Tootie decided to stick by him through all of this, because I'm not sure that Timmy could've handled all of this on his own. I don't need my own son's suicide and his blood on my hands at this point.

It's been going well, though it has been rough. The first couple of nights I went through withdrawal so bad that they had to strap me to my bed so I wouldn't hurt myself. The emotional pain of losing my husband and beating my son were nothing compared to this. I still go through periods of "the shakes", but they seemed to have subsided for the most part.

The group therapy is all at once soothing and scary. It's hard for me to admit I had a problem, but upon seeing some of the others in here, and what they went through in their addictions made me stop and think that I didn't have it so bad. Some here lost everything: their homes, families, jobs and lives thanks to drugs and alcohol. I'm one of the luckier ones one of the staff told me, that I was lucky that my son was so forgiving. I can't deny that Timmy has definitely grown up a lot since he was ten.

If you had told me a couple of months ago that this is where I would end up, I would've laughed hard in your face. I could never imagine doing anything remotely like this. This time here really has lead me down a path of discovery about myself. I always knew that I was a loving and caring mother and wife, but I never thought that I was neglectful of Timmy. I see now that all David and I did was exactly that by leaving him with Vicky.

I can now see that Timmy had to endure loads of abuse at Vicky's hands, and we both were blind to it because of the front that she put on. I'm so thankful that Tootie didn't turn out like that. She is Vicky's exact opposite: caring, compassionate, she absolutely adores Timmy and I can see that this isn't just "puppy love" between the two of them, this is the real deal and I am so happy for the two of them.

I don't know how he did it, but Timmy managed to endure that torture and come out of it a more confident and strong young man. I hope that David and I had just a little to do with that, even though we are partly responsible by continually hiring Vicky. No wonder he and all his friends threw a big party when she went off to the University of California- Brightburg last year.

Oh David, I could really use your help right now. I miss you so much and my heart aches to hold you in my arms one last time. You were the best husband a wife could ask for, even if you did beat me in the Miss Dimmsdale pageant all those years ago. It didn't matter what crazy situation we went through, I knew I would make it because I had you by my side.

I deeply regret what I've done in the past few weeks. What kind of parent am I? I hope and pray that I haven't scarred Timmy for life because of what I've done to him. Deep down I know he will find the courage to forgive me, but on that same level I cannot help but feel that I don't deserve it. I feel that if he wanted nothing more to do with me once I get home, and more importantly when he turns eighteen, then I won't get mad.

The psychiatrists here say that these feelings are normal. That I'm at some sort of "feeling sorry for myself" stage and that these will fade in time. I really just want to get to the "get me the hell out of here because I'm cured!" stage. I know this is going to be one long road ahead of me, but I'll make it. I've made it this far, so I can go that last little bit of distance.

"Katherine, it's time for your medicine." the kindly voice of the head nurse breaks through my thought process. The doctors have me on an anti-depressant because I was on the brink of suicide when I came in here and a sleep aid due to chronic insomnia.

"Thanks Susan." is all I say as I accept the pills. I swallow them, then chase them with a little bit of water. I sigh a little as the pills hit my stomach and begin to dissolve.

"You're welcome Katherine. You know your one of the best patients I've helped treat in my 25 years here right?" She asks in that sweet voice.

I nod my head and give her a weak smile. I'm a model patient because I want to get better and get back to my family as quickly as possible. I knew this month would go by at a snail's pace, but this is starting to become torture. I miss Timmy so bad and cannot wait until I can hug him close to me. No matter how old he gets, he will always be my baby boy.

Nurse Susan leaves, and with her departure, in returns my thoughts. I guess anyone who could hear these right now would see that I am tormented by everything that has happened. I'm a broken soul that is in desperate need of repair. I am in Hell at this point, and this month has been a saving grace.

I'm so glad that the McDonald's have taken Timmy in while I'm here. This way it won't be too much of a shock to his system. I got assurances from Victor, Nicole, Timmy, and Tootie that nothing would happen while I was gone. I trust all four of them, but I can't help but worry that with their hormones raging that Timmy and Tootie could do something dumb. Something about being in the same area as Tootie seems to drive Timmy out of his mind.

These walls are closing in I swear to God they are! Ok Kath, settle down. You're just de-toxing. Holy shit this sucks! I'm clawing the walls like a mad woman trying to escape. This is better then prison though I guess. I owe both Timmy and Tootie big time for not going to the police with that video.

I'm sitting here with my knees drawn to my chest, rocking slowly back and forth. I can't stop this once it starts, because this seems to be the only comfort I can get at this time of the night. That damn sleeping pill seems to take longer and longer to take affect every night! Here it is; 11:30 at night, last night I was out at 11:15 I swear!

They're probably going to transfer me to some psych ward the day I'm released I know it. Those god damn junkies are driving my completely insane with their whining and bitching! Ergh I hate this place! I hate it, I hate it, I FUCKING hate it! Ok, easy there Toto, slow it down about a thousand rpm's before you blow a vein!

I don't want any pity once I get out of here, I put myself here and I'm going to get myself out of here. I just want to see my baby boy again and apologize immensely for how I treated him.

I can feel my head start to lull and my eyelids begin to flutter. Oh good, the sleep aid is kicking in. Now to relax for around eight hours before I have to face the same shit again tomorrow.

I cannot think anymore as I feel my body go warm and liquid. I unfurl my body, pull the blanket over me and lay my head on the pillow. I hope that I don't have nightmares again like last night. I close my eyes and softly drift off to my happy place, seeing myself at Timmy and Tootie's wedding and seeing my beautiful grand kids.

I can make it! I can make it! I can…

_A/N: Read and Review please. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Coming up…we are off to Fairy World and a conversation that just might set things straight between Wanda, Blonda, and Juandissimo. Will Cosmo somehow screw things up with one of his random comments? Read on to find out! _


	4. You're What?

_Summary: We all have the all day pass to "Angst-Land"! Cosmo, Wanda, Blonda, and Juandissimo are having breakfast together, and all their old scores will be hashed out. Will Blonda and Juandissimo find forgiveness, or have the bridges been burned too badly to ever repair? Read on to find out! _

_Disclaimer: See Chapter #1_

Cosmo and Wanda sat in a corner booth inside a swanky Fairy World bistro. It was one of the perks of having Timmy as their god child. He had become one of Fairy World's hottest producers after the success of the hit F.T.V. show _Crocker, _so now they had a table reserved any time they wanted at the hottest eateries and clubs. They sat there, Cosmo quietly munching on some white toast and offering some to Phillip the Nickel, while Wanda sipped at her cup of Mint Tea and glared at the door.

They had been there for fifteen minutes, and still the two hadn't shown up yet. Wanda was getting impatient with her sister and former boyfriend. They had been the ones to ask for this meeting, and yet they were the ones that were late!

"Leave it to those two to be late! Their probably battling each other who gets to use the mirror to primp first!" Wanda growled. It was well known that the two had been dating, and what a lovely pair they made or so Wanda said sarcastically at times. Cosmo looked up from trying to "feed" Phillip, and gave his wife a silly grin.

"Those two would probably be late to their own funerals if they were mortal!" he cracked. That got a laugh out of Wanda, who was happy to have her old Cosmo back. She had grown to hate him after the transplant with all the "nag" and "fat" jokes he threw at her. However it was just a result of having an organ from the villainous Anti-Cosmo in his body. The medication took care of that, for the most part.

The couple wasn't going to wait for much longer. They thought Timmy was a little hard to deal with when he was ten and afraid of Tootie. Now at fifteen and with his hormones jetting through him, it was harder then ever to keep him under control. Wanda had even taken the measure of zipping his mouth shut (literally) when Timmy was about to make an "x-ray vision" or "nude Tootie" wish. It had become especially difficult now that Timmy was staying with Tootie for a month while his mother went off to sober up.

They were about to get up and pay their bill when Blonda and Juandissimo floated in the door. While Wanda couldn't place it, there was something a little…_off_ about the two. Gone it seemed to be any air of pomp and circumstance with their entrance…especially with Blonda. There was no Poofarazzi hounding her and no star struck autograph seekers.

The two floated over to them, and seemed to have genuine smiles on their faces. It seemed to both Cosmo and Wanda that the two were _happy_ to see them! Wanda scooted over next to Cosmo so she could look the two in the eye and try to have a decent conversation.

"Hello Cosmo, hi big sister!" Blonda said as they "sat" down. Cosmo gave her a warm smile, while Wanda gave her twin a wary look.

"Cosmo." Juandissimo said in an even tone.

"Juandissimo." Cosmo curtly replied.

"Well you asked us here, so what do you two want?" Wanda said with an edge to her voice. Cosmo put a gentle hand on his wife's thigh in an attempt at keeping her calm.

"Well, we wanted to apologize to both of you for our horrid treatment over the years. Juandissimo and I both feel horrible for putting you two…especially you Wanda through so much crap." Blonda started.

"That's right, and I must apologize to you Cosmo for constantly trying to steal Wanda away from you. I should've realized sooner that she chose to be with you because you loved her with all of your heart." Juandissimo said, looking Cosmo in the eye.

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other in confusion. The looks on both seemed to say _Where is this coming from?_ Blonda and Juandissimo picked up on this, and decided to explain everything that had happened in the past four years.

"Wanda, after the last time I saw you and taking care of your godchild Timmy when we swapped places it got me to thinking. I knew I could do more in my eternal life then just be some stuck up actress. So that's why when I won the Zappy three years ago…I retired." Blonda stated.

That was met with looks of shock from her sister and brother-in-law. They had been so busy with Timmy that the two hadn't had a chance to keep up with the goings on in Fairywood. However, Blonda wasn't finished.

"After I retired, I wanted to follow in my big sister's footsteps. So I went back to the Fairy Academy for that one year retraining course Jorgen offers." she continued.

"So what exactly are you saying?" Wanda asked.

"I'm saying that for the past four years…I've been a Godparent." Blonda finished.

"You're what?" both Cosmo and Wanda asked in stereo. Even bigger looks of shock had now crossed their faces.

"I'm a Godparent to a wonderful girl. It's been the most fulfilling thing I have ever done with my life." Blonda answered.

The table went quiet for a few minutes while Cosmo and Wanda digested that little factoid. Wanda especially was in shock that Blonda would give up her old life for that of a "lowly" Godparent. Wanda was still pondering this move on her sister's part when Juandissimo spoke up.

"There is more to the story then that." he said.

Cosmo and Wanda turned their eyes to the purple haired "lover of many". What more could possibly shock them at this point?

"It was while at the retraining course that Blonda and I met. I fell madly for her, mostly because she reminded me so much of you Wanda. At first, it was mostly physical attraction, then we got to know one another better…" he started.

"And…?" Cosmo quipped.

"…and we found we had a lot in common. We began to spend more time together, and it got to the point where we couldn't stand to be apart for long. It was then that I found out how Cosmo must heel towards you Wanda." he continued.

"Well, it's good that you two seemed to have found true love." Wanda said before taking a sip of her tea.

What the two said next was the biggest shock that Cosmo and Wanda had experienced since Timmy confessed to them his true feeling for Tootie.

"So, we got married!" the two said happily.

Wanda spit out her tea and Cosmo nearly chocked on a piece of toast. It took them a couple of minutes to regain their composure. When they did, there was only one thing on both of their minds.

"You're _what_?" came their stunned reply.

"We got married just before we got our assignment! We wanted to be sure that we got the same godchild, so we took the plunge!" Blonda said excitedly.

Cosmo and Wanda didn't know what to say! If they had been human, they more then likely would be having heart trouble at this juncture. It was one thing for these two to _date_, but now they were _married_! Wanda especially couldn't believe that _anyone_ could tame these two.

"I'm sorry if we don't seem more supportive. It's just a shock that anyone could even come close to breaking you two wild horses!" Cosmo said finally. Wanda nodded her head in agreement.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you sooner, but it was a secret ceremony at the time. That secret lasted a little more then a month before it leaked out. The Poofarazzi hounded the crap out of us, which came as a big shock to our goddaughter." Juandissimo said.

"Well I for one am happy for the both of you. Wanda always said you two would make the perfect pair. Though I think that was said more out of spite then anything." Cosmo replied.

"I'm happy for you two sis, it's just going to take some time for it to sink in that's all." Wanda told her sister. Blonda smiled and reached out for a hug, which Wanda gave her. Cosmo and Juandissimo shook hands, ending their feud. They sat there for more then an hour just talking.

"Tell us about you goddaughter. How old was she when you got her?" Wanda asked.

"She's the most beautiful soul I've ever met. She's sweet, caring and kind. She was eleven when we got her because her older sister bullied her relentlessly. She has really blossomed from a shy little girl into a strong and beautiful young woman even at fifteen!" Blonda said.

Wanda smiled at that, but in her mind the gears were turning. _Wait, those qualities, the mean older sister and she's now fifteen? No, it couldn't be! _she thought. "Well, what city are you two currently staying in?" she asked, more to confirm or deny her suspicions then anything.

"Oh this quiet little town called Dimmsdale in California." Juandissimo replied. He was smiling when he said that, but he caught the look on Wanda's face when he said that.

"Do you two have a picture? I would love to see this beautiful young lady you take care of." Wanda said. This was the icing on the cake.

"Absolutely! I never leave home without one. I love to brag about her to all my old friends." Blonda replied as she _poofed_ a picture of a brunette girl standing next to a boy with a silly pink hat turned backwards.

"That's Tootie! Wow, talk about coincidences!" Cosmo said. Blonda and Juandissimo looked first at each other, then back to Cosmo and Wanda.

"How do you guys know our goddaughter?" Juandissimo asked.

"Take a look at the boy Juandissimo. Turn the hat around and give him buckteeth, remind you of anyone?" Wanda said. Blonda and Juandissimo looked at the photo and stared at it. It didn't happen at first, but it slowly hit them both just _who_ their goddaughter was dating.

"Ay, dios mio!" Juandissimo nearly yelled. Blonda just looked at him in shock. They had no idea at the identity of the boy until now. They knew they knew him, but just couldn't place it until now.

"So, your godson is dating our goddaughter? Isn't it amazing what life can do?" Blonda said with a smile. Now both Cosmo and Wanda were smiling as well. Things had seemed to go from tense to relaxed in a matter of moments.

They sat there, laughing and telling stories about their godchildren a little while longer before Blonda looked at her watch.

"Oh dear, we have to get back to Tootie. She's in the middle of a plan to drive poor Timmy insane with her choice of clothing." she said.

"I can't imagine why." Cosmo said slyly. That got a laugh out of the table. They floated over and paid their bills. They went outside, but something was still nagging at Blonda.

"So do you guys forgive us?" she asked.

Cosmo and Wanda smiled at the two. "Of course we do…your family remember?" she said as she wrapped her twin in a big hug. Cosmo and Juandissimo shook hands.

"Take good care of her now do you understand?" Juandissimo told Cosmo.

"I will, and you do the same." Cosmo replied.

"I guess we'll see you soon, seeing as how Timmy and Tootie can't be apart for long." Wanda said. Blonda and Juandissimo nodded their heads in agreement before _poofing _away. Cosmo gave Wanda a kiss, which was something he did in an attempt to atone for his past mistakes.

"I love you pudding." he said after breaking the kiss.

"I love you too pumpkin." Wanda replied as they _poofed_ back the fishbowl.

_A/N: Read and Review please. Up next we return to the continuing torment of Timmy. However, Tootie did something terrible that Timmy nearly forgot. Will he get his own brand of justice? Read on to find out! _


	5. Revenge is a Two Way Street

_Summary: We now return to the drama that's about to unfold at the McDonald residence! Timmy has that old sinking feeling that Tootie knows what he did and he knows he's going to pay. However, an incident a couple of months prior reenters his memory, and our intrepid hero decides he wants vengeance of his own! _

_Disclaimer: See Chapter #1. This time, the song is "War Machine" by the Greatest Rock Band in the World Today: KISS! _

Oh God what do I do now? I'm fairly certain she knows what I did, and has every intention of making me pay for it. I knew I should've left well enough alone! Ok, first thing's first…take the damn ice bag off your manhood! Now then Turner…just breathe and act normal…you don't know she knows. Hmm, is there something to eat? I'm starving!

I'm just rummaging around in the fridge, grabbing some lunch meat, cheese, and mayo when I hear the two words I dreaded hearing the most.

"Hi Timmy!" came the breathy call of my beloved.

Oh Lord, this is the moment of truth! If she's dressed normally, then I got away with it, anything else and I'm a dead man!

"Hey Tootie, what's up?" I respond in a somewhat even tone of voice without looking up.

"Oh nothing really, it's just so hot today! I can't remember a day this hot before." Uh oh, not good.

Ok Turner, slowly stand up and turn around, it can't be all that bad can it? Please don't let it be bad! Remember, she does love you and will forgive you for just about anything. I slowly turn to face her, and come face to face with the hottest looking girl on Earth dressed in next to nothing!

"Neither can I Toot, just gotta think cool thoughts I guess." Oh sweet baby Jesus! That is one tight tank top! Look at that bra and thong…all pink! Those short shorts, how they cling to her voluptuous butt! Ok calm down; think…baseball, ice cold showers, Cindy Vortex naked…wait that doesn't help matters! I want! I want!

"I guess so baby, is the air conditioner on? I'll think I'll stand over the grate and try to cool down." I hate you so much right now! I know exactly what'll happen if she does that, and I also know exactly how my body will react! I know I might deserve some retribution, but not at this level!

"Good, the air is on, God that feels so good on my skin!" I think my brain is about to melt down! This is way too much for one man to take! It's not fair that she can do this to me! Wait a minute…she's got some payback of her own coming! If I remember correctly…

_Flashback to two months ago: _

_I was getting out of the shower and I had just wrapped the towel around my waist. I was cleaning off the mirror so I could shave when I saw it! _

"_What the hell?" was my first response. There hidden amongst my deodorant and toothpaste in the caddy on the wall was a tiny video camera! _

"_Who the hell would want to spy…" I stopped when I pulled the camera out and saw the tiny initials etched on the side: D.T. _

"_Damn that girl! I knew she's been snooping around in the house while posing as "Deep Toot", but she crossed the damn line this time!" I growled. I was more pissed that she would invade my privacy then anything. _

"_Oh she'll pay, I just have to bide my time." I said through gritted teeth as I dropped the camera in the trash can, then thinking better of it, stowed it in one of the drawers. _

_End Flashback_

That's right, she invaded my privacy WAY before I even thought about returning the favor! Oh this is good, she's going down hard! I know she can see the now sinister smile on my face. But how can I exact revenge? I looked around, then saw it…the most glorious thing my eyes have seen in the past few minutes: The pool.

The McDonalds had it put in the moment Vicky left for college. Now it will be the tool I use to exact a little justice of my own. I hope that I can find the two components missing from this little scheme, because they're at my house more then likely in my closet.

"I need to run home and get something Tiffany. Do you think you can hold down the fort while I'm gone?" I ask as I brush past her, now unaffected by her choice in clothing.

"Sure thing baby, just don't be too long." she responded, a look of confusion now on her face instead of the smug look that had been there. I can tell she realizes that I'm no longer under her spell, and it must be driving her crazy wondering what I could be up to.

I walk as fast as I can back to my house, then I sprint up the stairs to my room. I go in the bathroom and grab the camera out of the drawer. Now comes the fun part, I knew there was a reason I didn't clean out my closet all that often. I rummage around for a few moments before finding it.

"Bingo!" I say in a low tone. The final component to my revenge has been found! I drape the red swim suit over my arm and casually walk back to the McDonald's house. I can't help but think evil thoughts as I slip upstairs and change.

You see, Tootie has never seen me without my shirt off. She does know that I work out, but what she doesn't know is how fit and toned I am. I don't have a six pack just yet, but I'm getting there. The four pack of rock hard abs is proof of that. The swim suit is the icing on the proverbial cake. I haven't worn it since I was thirteen and it was baggy then…now it's skin tight if you get my drift!

I grab a big towel out of her bathroom and I slowly make my way downstairs. She's now out sunning herself by the pool in a lavender two piece. Normally that would make me insane with primal lust, but not now. Now is the time for justice! I slip out the patio door and onto the hot concrete.

I first go by the patio table and drop my mp3 player on it, then I walk by her and drop the towel. I casually gaze over my shoulder as I pretend to stretch out. Her sunglasses are down her nose and her eyes are nearly bulging out of her head! I turn to face her and notice what seems to be a little drop of drool on the corner of her mouth.

"Hope you don't mind if I swim a few laps babe." I say in an even tone of voice that belies the smirk that threatens to creep to the corners of my mouth. Her eyes travel up and down my body…especially to the lower regions.

"Not…not at all sweetie, I'll just be laying here lusting…I mean watching you." I caught that last slip of the tongue but don't let on. She's squirming worse then a worm on the hot pavement! I just nod my head and dive on in.

The water has been warmed by the sun, so it's not too much of a shock to my system. Every time I come up for air, I can see her just leering at me like I'm some fresh slab of meat in the deli! She had her fun, but now it's my turn. It seems to me that she can dish it out, but she sure as hell can't take it!

After maybe half an hour, I get out of the pool and towel off. I grabbed my mp3 player off the patio table and turn on the song that I had been hearing in my mind the whole time this plan was being formulated.

_Wanna bite the hand that feeds me, wanna turn the tides  
Set the demons free and watch 'em fly  
Strike down the one who leads me, I'm gonna take his place  
Gonna vindicate the human race  
_

_Better watch out 'cause I'm a war machine  
Better watch out 'cause I'm a war machine_

She wanted a war, and she got one by God! She should've never put that damn mini spy camera in my bathroom. None of this would've taken place if it hadn't been for that misuse of trust. Oh well, I figure I had enough fun at her expense in the past, and especially now by raiding her panty drawer. I _might_ have deserved some payback, but it's over now…I won and she knows it. _  
_

_Take the reins of power and seize them,  
draw the battle lines  
Armageddon's just a matter of time  
Tear down the voice of reason, let the arrows fly  
Your freedom's just a state of mind, yeah _

Better watch out 'cause I'm a war machine  
You better watch out 'cause I'm a war machine  
You better watch out 'cause I'm a war machine  
You better watch out 'cause I'm a war machine

Better watch out 'cause I'm a war machine  
I'm a war machine, I'm a war machine

We sit there in silence for maybe another hour before I get up and go back inside. I think that both of us have learned an important lesson about privacy and respect. Well, I have anyway, she still doesn't know that I know about the camera.

A few hours later, I decide to get some air. So I opened the window and gingerly climbed out onto the roof. I sit there with my knees pulled up to my chest and my eyes trained on the first stars of the evening. Tucked in my hand is the camera just in case Tootie decides to come looking for me.

I was out there no more then five minutes when I heard her calling me. I called back and told her I was on the roof and I moved over so she could sit next to me. We sat there for a couple of moments before she spoke first.

"You looked so hot in that swim suit today Tim."

"Well, you looked pretty hot yourself in that swim suit, as well as that tank top and short shorts combo and the pink nightie." I reply. That brought on another bit of silence, I realize that now is my chance to apologize for invading her privacy, as well as calling her on being slightly hypocritical.

"I'm sorry about that whole incident today. I had no right to go into your panty drawer. You just had me so worked up that I couldn't control myself." I say, looking her right in the eye.

"Well, you did have no right to do it, but I guess it is partly my fault. I was just having too much fun tormenting you and paying you back for the way you used to treat me." she replied.

"I understand Toot, but that didn't give you the right to go placing cameras in my bathroom you know." I say. She looks at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I…uh…don't know what your talking about sweetheart." She knows that I know she's lying. She got caught and she doesn't know what to do.

"Oh I think you do "Deep Toot". What is this?" I say as I open my hand and reveal the camera. She gasps a little knowing she's busted.

"I'm sorry Timmy, it's just that I thought it would be funny to finally catch you unaware. I honestly didn't mean to upset you by doing it!" she cries. A couple of tears fall from her beautiful eyes, and that's reason number 39 that I can't stay mad at her for long.

I pull her in close and kiss the top of her head. "It's ok baby girl, we've both been a little hypocritical as of late. It's just hormones I guess." I quietly say. We stay like that for a few minutes before she brushed the hair out of her face and gazed at me.

"Truce?" she asks.

"Truce." I respond, however I wasn't done. "However, whoever breaks this has to do the other's bidding for one week…agreed?"

She eagerly shakes her head and we gently kiss. I can see her parent's car pulling onto our street, so we quickly head back in, but not before I look up to the stars and smile, knowing my dad is looking down on me. I hope he's proud of his one and only son.

_A/N: Read and Review please. Up next is this whole scene from Tootie's point of view. I'm glad to hear that so many people are enjoying this story so far and I hope I don't disappoint with the next couple of chapters. _


	6. Busted!

_Summary: This is the events of the last chapter as seen through Tootie's eyes. She continues to taunt poor Timmy, but she forgot the old adage: "What goes around, comes around"! _

_Disclaimer: See Chapter #1_

I sat on those steps and couldn't help the grin that was spreading across my face. I had him right where I wanted him and it was time to move in for the kill. When I saw him head to the fridge to get a bite to eat, I made my move.

I could hear him rummaging around in there and talking to himself about the assortment of lunchmeat and cheese my parents bought the day before at the grocery store. I stood behind him for a good two minutes, just admiring the view. I knew for a fact that he worked out almost religiously, but I've never noticed the results until now! It looks like you could bounce a quarter off his butt and get two dimes and a nickel back!

It was finally time to make my presence known, so I got closer to him and used the cheesiest, most breathy drawn out voice I could manage without laughing.

"Hi Timmy!" I said. He didn't even flinch, but I could hear his breath begin to pick up a little. He's contemplating what could possibly be going on at this moment. Knowing him, he figures that if I'm dressed in decent clothes that he got away with it. Think again my beloved!

"Hey Tootie, what's up?" came his response. He didn't even look up from the fridge to answer me. Big mistake Timmy, now I must taunt you more!

"Oh nothing really, it's just so hot today! I just can't remember a day this hot before!" Come on big man, turn around and face the music. I strike a seductive pose as he slowly stands up and turns around. He tries to keep an even tone, but the look in his eyes tells me all I need to know.

"Neither can I Toot, just gotta think cool thoughts I guess." I have you now my beloved! He thinks I don't see his right hand begin to quiver a little as he sizes me up. Go ahead, drink it in…it's all for your pleasure Timmy. I may be mad at you, but this is as far as my vengeance will go.

"I guess so baby, is the air conditioner on? I think I'll stand over the grate and try to cool down." I'm not really that hot, but I know what the cool air will do to my body, and I know what that reaction will do to his body! Oh don't hate me baby, I'm just messing with you! I sauntered over to the grate with an exaggerated hip swing and stood there with the air blowing right up my shirt.

"Good, the air is on…God this feels so good on my skin!" I'm so bad, victory is only a matter of moments away. The poor boy is going to blow a vein if I keep this up much longer. Wait, what is that look for? He's thinking, and it can't be anything good. He's trying to formulate a plan to get me back for this.

After several moments, he got this weird look in his eyes towards me, then looked into the backyard and stared at the pool. I don't understand what the pool has to do with this, but it can't be good for me. I'm so glad that Mom and Dad put it in after The Bitch left, but now I'm beginning to regret it in a way.

"I need to run home and get something Tiffany. Do you think that you can hold down the fort while I'm gone?" he asks me as he brushes past me. Is it me, or is he now on a mission? He no longer seems affected by my skimpy little outfit. Something's rotten in Denmark, I can smell it because he used my full first name…that can only spell trouble.

"Sure thing baby, just don't be too long." I replied. Ok, now I'm just confused at this point. What could possibly be running through his head? More to the point…do I really want to know? Well I guess I'll find out soon enough. I look out the front window and watch him, he's trying his best not to break out into a sprint back to his house.

I walk up to my room to grab my two piece swim suit. I figure that he's going home to get his swim suit (and do _other_ things), so I might as well be waiting for him when he comes back. I reach into my closet and pull out the small bikini I bought last year. While I normally wear pink around Timmy, my favorite color is lavender. It always has had a calming affect on me.

Whenever Vicky would beat the hell out of me, I would retreat up here, light a couple lavender candles and drool over all the images I had of Timmy, especially the nude ones. At first, I couldn't understand the _why_ of it, likely due to the fact that I didn't care about the _how._ After I got Blonda and Juandissimo, I figured that the whole incident was due to an errant wish.

I slide it on, making sure that everything up top is going to stay put and not "pop out", then I make my way back down and out to the pool. Since my mp3 player is on the charger, I was able to hear Timmy come back. I just turned back, put my sunglasses on and sipped my diet soda.

I could hear the back door slide open, then shut and I heard his light footsteps coming my way. He must have dropped his mp3 player on the table before walking over to where I was because there was a ten second delay before his shadow blocked the sun. I would've been mad about that, but he had dropped his towel and I was now gazing at his muscular back. _Man that is one tight swim suit! _I think, trying not to drool.

He glanced over his shoulder and I could see the smirk playing at the corner of his mouth as he turned around to face me. I know he can see the look in my eyes since I slid them down my nose to get a better look. Oh my god, talk about rock hard! Those abs could cut diamonds I swear! My eyes can't be controlled as they drink him in from head to toe, and boy when I got a look at that swim suit and a certain bulge is when the drool began to flow!

"Hope you don't mind if I swim a few laps babe." I'm too stunned to answer at first. The even tone of his voice covers up the obvious roar of laughter that's playing at the back of his throat. I hate him so much for doing this to me, but damn I love my man!

"Not…not at all sweetie, I'll just be lying here lusting…I mean watching you." Damn! I know he caught that slip of the tongue because his eyes seem to sparkle a little. Oh God, this is worse then anything I could throw at him! Must…control…urge to glomp!

He dove in, and I got some relief. Every time he came up for air, I tried not to look at him, but I couldn't stop myself from leering at him like a hungry lioness! Mmm, beefcake is only $2.99/lb. this week! Ok, now stop it Tiffany, you two made a promise to remain virgins until Prom Night, don't break it now!

After around thirty minutes, he climbs out of the pool and goes over to towel off. He grabbed his mp3 player and laid on the chaise lounge next to me. I caught him just grinning like a Cheshire cat at me and mouthing the words to the song he was listening to…something about him being a "war machine" or something like that.

We stayed out there for an hour in virtual silence. I hate to admit it, but he won this time. I don't know how or what the motivation for this last attack was, but it was damn sure effective. I could see him laying there basking in the glow of not only the sun but of his total victory. He finally got up and went inside, with my eyes glued on him the whole way. I hate to see him go, but dammit it's fun to watch him leave!

A few hours later I had changed and was looking for him so we could get ready for dinner. I searched the house before heading for his room and seeing the window open. I called out and he called back that he was on the roof. I went out to join him and I sat next to him as he gazed at the first stars of the evening.

"You looked so hot in that swim suit today Tim." I had to break this uneasy silence.

"Well you looked pretty hot yourself in that swim suit, as well as that tank top and short shorts combo and the pink nightie." he replied. So he finally admitted that I turned him on by wearing that stuff…good. Once more silence descended, and when I looked at him, I could see the gears turning in his mind.

"I'm sorry about the whole incident today. I had no right to go into your panty drawer. You just had me so worked up that I couldn't control myself." he said finally. This is all I wanted in the first place, just a simple apology would've sufficed. I know he means it because he looked me dead in the eye.

"Well, you did have no right to do it, but I guess it is partly my fault. I was just having too much fun tormenting you and paying you back for the way you used to treat me." I reply. Since we're being truthful, I might as well tell him straight up why I was doing all of that. A look of understanding crossed his face and he began to speak again.

"I understand Toot, but that didn't give you the right to go placing cameras in my bathroom you know." Oh shit, I'm busted! I thought I had been so careful when I did that! Just deny the whole thing, he'll believe you.

"I…uh…don't know what you're talking about sweetheart." Come Timmy, buy it. At least he doesn't have any evidence to say otherwise.

"Oh I think you do "Deep Toot". What is this?" he finished by opening his hand to reveal one of my trademark spy cams. I let out a small gasp. I know it's one of mine because I make all of mine by hand. Plus, the initials engraved on the side are a dead giveaway.

"I'm sorry Timmy, it's just that I thought it would be funny to finally catch you unaware. I honestly didn't mean to upset you by doing it!" I feel a couple of tears slip down my cheeks, and they are honest tears. I had no intent of humiliating or hurting him.

I feel him pull me in close and he gives me a gentle kiss on top of my head. "It's ok baby girl, we've both been a little hypocritical as of late. It's just hormones I guess." he quietly told me. We stay like that for a couple of minutes before a thought pops into my head.

"Truce?" I offer, knowing he'll accept it.

"Truce." he replied, but didn't finish there. "However, whoever breaks this truce has to do the other's bidding for one week…agreed?"

I eagerly nodded my head and we share and gentle yet passionate kiss. He must have noticed my parent's car turning onto our block because he made a gesture that we should go inside. I go first, but I stand back and smile a little as he gazes at the stars, no doubt thinking about his dad. I know he misses him badly, and I hope that I can help him along with all of this.

He's my man, the only boy I can ever love with all of my heart and soul. For him, I would do just about anything.

_A/N: Read and Review please. Up next is just a short little epilogue to tie up the loose ends. _


	7. Epilogue

_Summary: Just a little short and sweet epilogue to tie up the loose ends. Hope you all enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: See Chapter #1_

It was now three weeks since the storm had blown over and Mrs. Turner came home from rehab. You would've never known what had happened between her and her son, as they seemed to grow closer by the day. Every last drop of alcohol had been poured down the kitchen drain the day she returned. Timmy could not have been happier or more proud of his mom for the recovery she had made.

While that was happening, Tootie had begun to regret all the torment she had put Timmy through. Sure he had deserved it after he did a "panty check" on her, but she had grown suspicious of his motives when after he returned home he became more affectionate towards her. He would go out of his way to do everything and anything he could for her.

To everyone else, it seemed that Timmy was trying to win the "Boyfriend of the Year" award. He would rub her shoulders, carry her backpack, hold her hand more often, and give her spontaneous hugs and kisses. Secretly he would wish that she had a bouquet of a dozen long stem red roses in a crystal vase by her bed every morning and evening.

Although she loved the new found attention and affection that Timmy showered upon her, Tootie still quite couldn't shake the feeling that Timmy was setting her up. He always had a streak of hellishness in his eyes, but now it seemed to grow brighter whenever he looked at her. To her, it seemed that while there was undying love and affection in his eyes, there was also a sense of _paybacks are indeed a bitch_ just below the surface.

For his part, Timmy denied everything, all the while with a smirk dancing at the corner of his mouth. However no one else saw it, and they had no cause to believe that anything had happened between the two to have just cause for suspicion. Their friends saw it as nothing more then Timmy wanting to take things to a deeper level.

Mrs. Turner had taken Tootie and Timmy out to eat as a token of appreciation for all they did for her. Upon her return, the real estate firm she works for welcomed her back with open arms and business began to pick up after she came back. She was busy as ever, but she made sure to make time to spend with Timmy.

She was trying to make up not only for the beating, but also for the years of neglect by her and her husband and the abuse at Vicky's hands. Timmy told her more then once that if it hadn't been for all of that, he would never have met Tootie. What Timmy couldn't and wouldn't tell her is how he managed to endure it all of course

Things between Cosmo, Wanda, Blonda, and Juandissimo also took a turn for the better. Whenever they got the chance, the four would meet up for lunch or just any old reason. They would swap stories and laughs about how their godchildren were maturing and shed a couple of tears at the thought of leaving them. All four somehow knew that it wouldn't be long before that happened, but they were also confident that Timmy and Tootie would get married, have kids, and live happily ever after.

Katherine's recovery was slow but steady. It had taken a lot of pride swallowing to attend her first A.A. meeting, but with each passing day the road was getting a little bit easier. Timmy and Tootie even accompanied her to a couple of the meetings to show their support. She had found a great sponsor in Mrs. McDonald and they were in constant contact every day to make sure Katherine never picked up that first drink.

Things were going very well all around, until Tootie seemed to forget about the truce her and Timmy made. One night, after everyone in her house had gone to bed she slipped on the pink nightie as well as her old school girl outfit and the tank top and short shorts she had worn after finding out about Timmy's panty raid. She set up her digital camera and took several pictures of herself in very provocative poses.

She picked the best ones and e-mailed them to Timmy with rather racy comments after each picture. She just sat back and snickered a little at how Timmy would react. What she failed to realize is that Timmy had not forgotten about the terms of the truce. She just sat back and revealed in her supposed victory before shutting down her computer and going to sleep.

The next day, Timmy went online to check his e-mail and to chat with Chester and A.J. After deleting the junk mail, he came across Tootie's e-mail and opened it, eager to see what his beloved had sent him. He was in the middle of chatting when his eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the pictures.

_PinkHat: Guys, you gotta check out the pics that Tootie just sent me! _

_ChestertheGreat: Did she break your truce? _

_PinkHat: In a BIG way! Lol_

_Geniusboy02: Well send 'em on over! _

Timmy forwarded the pictures to them, and then contemplated what Tootie's punishment would be.

_ChestertheGreat: Oh man! Talk about hot as hell! I wish Veronica would do something like that for me! _

_Geniusboy02: Same here with Trixie! So what are you going to make Tootie do…your laundry for a week? All your homework? _

_ChestertheGreat: Yeah man, what's the deal? _

_PinkHat: Oh, I've got something better in mind. Trust me, she will rue the day she sent those pics! _

They continued to chat, then Chester and A.J. signed off a little while later, leaving Timmy to do the dirtiest thing he could think of…post the pictures on the internet in his "Your Place" homepage! "This ought to teach her!" Timmy snickered as he posted every last picture on the site.

Tootie meanwhile had no idea what was going on when she logged on. She checked her e-mail, and then went to the "Your Place" website. She always liked to check in on Timmy that way. She was shocked to find the pictures she had sent right there on his homepage under the "My Hot Girlfriend" heading! She saw that he was online, so she messaged him wanting an explanation.

_FutureMrs.Turner: What the hell Timmy? Those pictures were supposed to be private! _

_PinkHat: Well, you violated our truce, so instead of having you do my laundry or my homework for a week; I decided to go this route. _

_FutureMrs.Turner:…well it's still not right! How long do you plan on keeping those posted? _

_PinkHat: Only for a week my love, which was the terms of the truce remember? _

Tootie had to admit that she had forgotten all about that verbal agreement. She really had meant for those pictures just to stir Timmy's fantasies and keep his mind on her and off other girls.

_FutureMrs.Turner: Fine, but after one week they come down! It's not like any of our friends know about them. _

_PinkHat: Oh, I already took the liberty of forwarding them to Chester and A.J., who were jealous that Veronica and Trixie wouldn't do something like that for them. _

_FutureMrs.Turner: WHAT?! Oh God, now I'm going to be a laughing stock! _

_PinkHat: Sorry babe, but you kinda asked for it. _

_FutureMrs.Turner: I know that Timmy…oh well what's done is done I guess. (Waves the white flag) _

_PinkHat: LMAO! You give up so easily? That's not the Tootie I know and love! _

_FutureMrs.Turner: I know when I'm beat Timmy. You win, I lose…this time. _

_PinkHat: LOL, ooh I'm shaking! BTW: Say hi to Blonda and Juandissimo for me. _

Tootie stared in shock at that last part. **How could he have figured it out? **She thought. **Oh yeah, he has fairies too. **She remembered.

_FutureMrs.Turner: I will, so long as you say hi to Cosmo and Wanda for me. _

Now it was Timmy's turn to stare at the screen in shock. **How did she know that? Blonda and Juandissimo are forbidden from telling her about Cosmo, Wanda, and myself! **he thought to himself.

_PinkHat: How did you…_

_FutureMrs.Turner: …Know? Simple: The night of your dad's funeral. I was up in my room talking with my fairies when I saw the flash of light coming from the appearance of Cosmo and Wanda. Once I figured it out, Blonda and Juandissimo told me everything. _

_PinkHat: Wow, well talk about six degrees! _

_FutureMrs.Turner: ;) That's what I said lol! How did you know it was Blonda and Juandissimo? _

_PinkHat: Lol easy, I noticed the coloring and saw the crowns on top of their heads. I quickly put two and two together. _

They chatted for a couple more hours before going to bed. Tootie was the recipient of more then a few catcalls when she would walk down the street that week. Timmy for his part just smiled at her and hugged her close. No one, but _no one_ was going to see more of her then he was. He just hoped that she would actually show him more once she was done being mad at him.

True to his word, one week later the racy pictures were gone and they were replaced with pictures of the two holding hands and embracing.

**The End**

_A/N: Read and Review please. Well I hope everyone enjoyed the ride! Thanks go out to Lonestarr for the idea of following up "Tribulations" and to MisterBlue for the idea of the pin-up pictures Tootie sent. Much love to all who reviewed…good or bad. My next project will be coming soon, so keep your eyes open! _


End file.
